little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirage Takes Charge (Gadget version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Kaa and Sir Hiss. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Tony reached for Gadget and held her close. Trembling, Gadget leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Mirage saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she said, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The evil cat woman then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure," she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Mirage took matters into her own tentacles!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Gadget's voice, "Dijon's niece will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Mirage started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another normal female mouse, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Tony, who was wearing a navy blue cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Gadget was the one who saved him. There was no response and Tony started feeling despair again. Basil, concerned for his prince, approached him, saying, "Tony, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Tony smiled at Basil as he walked away, before looking up at Gadget's room. He saw Gadget combing her hair again with the fork, lowered her sleeping mask, and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Basil said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful mouse for Tony to be friends with. But Tony couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Basil was right about Tony being with Gadget, the girl without a voice, Tony sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Gadget's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Tony rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette was another female mouse that looks exactly like Gadget, but she has gray fur, long, flowing, black hair, and yellow eyes with red irises and black snake-like pupils, wearing a yellow tank top underneath a blood red long-sleeved jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, and dark green safety goggles on her head. Her name was Evil Gadget Hackwrench. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Tony's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Tony stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Jiminy hopped towards the palace, calling out, "Gadget!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed and shouting, "Gadget, wake up! Wake up!" The teenage American girl mouse (still wearing her lavender nightgown and sleeping mask) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the cricket in confusion. "I just heard the news." he announced, shaking her hand excitedly, saying, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Timon, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the cricket. "What is this idiot babbling about?" he asked. Jiminy gave him an amused look. "Right! As if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Gadget and Timon were confused. The cricket received the blank looks from the girl and meerkat. "You know, he's getting married!" he said, before ruffling Timon's fur-hair and saying, "You silly meerkat!" Then he patted Gadget's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Jiminy hopped out of the room. Gadget, puzzled by what Jiminy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Tony was going to marry would most likely be her. She lifted her sleeping mask, leapt to her feet, picked up Timon, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, taking off her sleeping mask, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her slim, dainty fingers, and dashed out of the room. Timon left the room and rushed to catch up with Gadget. As for Gadget, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Tony, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Basil in the throne room talking with Tony currently wearing a light blue ball coat, dark red shoes, gold yellow stockings, a gold crown and matching cuffs, who was standing with Evil Gadget. "Well, uh...err, Tony," said Basil. "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely." Gadget dared to peek into the room, studying her evil counterpart as Ray appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." Basil said, shaking Evil Gadget's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Tony informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Gadget was shocked at what Tony said. He was turning Gadget down for a girl he just met. Timon was also horrified. Timon looked at Gadget, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, Yes. Of course, Tony," Basil said. "But, er...but these things do take time, you know." "This afternoon, Basil," Tony ordered. "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Tony," said Basil. "As you wish." Horrified that Tony was dumping her, Gadget broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Timon rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Gadget watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs